Como Si El Tiempo No Hubiera Pasado
by DreamGirl02
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que Puck y Rachel se graduaron en el liceo, pero cuando vuelven a verse saben que nunca dejaron de quererse y es gracias a Puck que esto ocurre, pero no todo es tan simple, la vida de Rachel ha tomado un rumbo que no es fácil de cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

Ahi estaba, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Cleveland Ohio , ese chico sexy, dulce e inteligente, de ojos verdes y piel casi morena, como si llevara un broanceado perfecto permanentemente, habia manejado hasta alli desde Lima, una pequeña ciudad donde había crecido y pasado sus años de adolescencia, ahora tenìa tan solo 20 años y toda su vida por delante pero con su pequeña empresa de mantenimiento de piscinas habia logrado reunir dinero suficiente para un nuevo proyecto, pero antes de empezar cualquier otra cosa Puck, que asi lo llamaban sus compañeros del colegio, aunque a èl le gustara mas Puckerman, tenìa otros planes; se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Cleveland porque desde allí había conseguido el vuevlo directo a Nueva York, podia haber tomado un vuelo desde Columbus pero le tocaba esperar dos dìas màs y no tenìa la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, habia trabajado por dos largos años para lograr la posición que había alcanzado y ahora era el momento de ir a buscarla...mientras manejaba hasta el aeropuerto no podía parar de sonreir, Noah, su perro y mejor amigo iba sentado a su lado con el ocio apenas fuera de la ventana sintiendo el viento que acariciaba su rostro y feliz de acompañar a su dueño en este viaje, quizás él tambien la extrañaba!

Hacia dos años que no la veia, hablaban de vez en cuando por mensajes o muy rara vez se llamaban por telefono, pero mantenian el contacto por Facebook, aquello que Puck mas odiaba era que cada vez que le preguntaba sobre Finn ella respondia que todo iba bien pero con el pasar de los meses ella evadía magistralmente el tema y lograba con sus palabras que él olvidara momentaneamente lo que le había preguntado, cuando la conversación terminaba él recordaba lo que había preguntado, pero para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde asi que cada vez se prometia volver a preguntarle al dia siguiente, pero de esta manera pasaron dos años, entre fotos robadas, dulces sonrisas, palabras susurradas por telefono, mensajes de texto y algunas conversaciones, pero dos años eran demasiados y él ya no podia mas...cada noche al cerrar sus ojos recordaba su sonrisa y casi le parecia escucharla, y a cada canción en la radio la escuchaba con su hermosa voz, hasta Noah le recordaba lo mejor de ella, porque Noah su mascota y su mejor amigo lo había conseguido gracias a ella que lo habia llevado a un refugio para animales hace un poco mas de dos años antes de mudarse para Nueva York, lo habian escogidos juntos y Noah el pequeño animal tenia en la parte superiro de su cabeza una especie de moikano de pelaje oscuro y era de ojos verdes y Rachel con su risa contagiosa le dijo- Deberias llamarlo Noah, porque se parece a ti- pasaba su mano riendo sobre el moikano del animal y Puck no pudo evitar enamorarse aun más de ella en ese preciso instante, y asi fue como Noah empezó a formar parte de su vida.

Había llamado a todos sus amigos, había hablado con Mercedes y Santana, con Brittnay che se ofreció para cuidar de Noah, y casi todos estaban deacuerdo que si luego de verla casarse con Finn, y despues de dos años el seguia enamorado de ella, lo mejor que podia hacer era ir hasta NY y decirselo, no importaba cuan feliz fuera con Finn, Puckerman no podía pasar su vida preguntandose que hubiera sido de ellos si él le decía cuanto la amaba, todos sus amigos le dieron el mismo consejo a excepción de Quinn, quien ahora estudiaba medicina en Yale, estaba en su segundo año, pero mantenia contacto con sus amigos de Lima, aquellos que siempre la ayudaron y estuvieron a su lado en los momentos mas difíciles, ella no estaba deacuerdo, le decía que si no impidió la boda ahora no tenía porque entrometerse en un matrimonio, lo que Dios unia no podia separarlo el hombre y todas esas cosas sin sentido para Puck, asi que él no le prestó atención, la verdd era que aunque todo el mundo le hubiera dicho que ir a NY a hablar con Rachl era una mala idea a él no le hubiera importado y lo habría hecho de todas maneras, porque vida hay una sola y él quiere vivir la suya sin remordimientos, y no podía decirle a Rachel lo que siente por ella en un mensaje de texto o en una llamada asi que simplemente decidió ir a NY, esperó a que su empresa rindiera frutos y a tener dinero suficiente, ahora tenía algo mas que ofrecerlo no solo promesas o palabras lindas, él no sabía como ella reaccionaria, él no tenia ni idea de lo que ella sentia por el, habian mantenido la amistad, mas sin embargo él no podía asegurar que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él y que no lo decía por algún motivo y tampoco podía estar seguro que ella era feliz con Finn, a lo mejor ella creía que era feliz con Finn pero no sabia que podía ser aún más feliz con Puck, y el estaba decidido en decirle lo que sentía y en luchar por ella, aunque eso significara perder a su amigo.

El vuelo duraba alrededor de una hora y media, Puck estaba realmente preocupado por Noah porque era su primera vez solo en un lugr oscuro y frío come lo es el compartimiento donde viajan los animales en los aviones, pero Puck no podia dejar a Noah solo en Lima con Lord Tubbington el gato de Birttany, aunque cuando ella se ofreciò a cuidarlo Puck no pudo evitar sonreir porque aunque parezca extraño de todos sus amigos Britt era de esos amigos que nunca fallan y èl la adora! Afortunadamente el viaje no era muy largo asi que Noah podría andar libre por las calles de NY muy pronto, ojeando una revista Puck viñ la publicidad de una obra de Broadway ofrecida por NYADA a escuela de arte profesional a la que asistian sus amigos Kurt y Rachel, cuando leyó sus nombres en la lista de nuevos talentos emergentes su corazón empezó a latir más rapido y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...recordo la perseverancia de Kurt y Rachel y de como desde los años del liceo Puck sabia que de entre todos, ellos dos, de seguro llegarian lejos en la carrera artistica, viajando entre sus recuerdos e imaginando come era la nueva vida de sus amigos el tiempo pasó y en menos que se dga el avión estaba ya aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de estaba, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Cleveland Ohio , ese chico sexy, dulce e inteligente, de ojos verdes y piel casi morena, como si llevara un broanceado perfecto permanentemente, habia manejado hasta alli desde Lima, una pequeña ciudad donde habia crecido y pasado sus años de adolescencia, ahora tenìa tan solo 20 años y toda su vida por delante pero con su pequeña empresa de mantenimiento de piscinas habia logrado reunir dinero suficiente para un nuevo proyecto, per antes de empezar cualquier otra cosa Puck, que asi lo llamaban sus compañeros del colegio, aunque a èl le gustara mas Pcukerman, tenìa otros planes; se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Cleveland porque desde alli habia conseguido el vuevlo directo a Nueva York, podia haber tomado un vuelo desde Columbus pero le tocaba esperar dos dìas màs y no tenìa la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, habia trabajado por dos largos años para lograr la posición que había alcanzado y ahora era el momento de ir a buscarla...mientras manejaba hasta el aeropuerto no podía parar de sonreir, Noah, su perro y mejor amigo iba sentado a su lado con el ocio apenas fuera de la ventana sintiendo el viento que acariciaba su rostro y feliz de acompañar a su dueño en este viaje, quizás él tambien la extrañaba!

Hacia dos años que no la veia, hablaban de vez en cuando por mensajes o muy rara vez se llamaban por telefono, pero mantenian el contacto por Facebook, aquello que Puck mas odiaba era que cada vez que le preguntaba sobre Finn ella respondia que todo iba bien pero con el pasar de los meses ella evadía magistralmente el tema y lograba con sus palabras que él olvidara momentaneamente lo que le había preguntado, cuando la conversación terminaba él recordaba lo que había preguntado, pero para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde asi que cada vez se prometia volver a preguntarle al dia siguiente, pero de esta manera pasaron dos años, entre fotos robadas, dulces sonrisas, palabras susurradas por telefono, mensajes de texto y algunas conversaciones, pero dos años eran demasiados y él ya no podia mas...cada noche al cerrar sus ojos recordaba su sonrisa y casi le parecia escucharla, y a cada canción en la radio la escuchaba con su hermosa voz, hasta Noah le recordaba lo mejor de ella, porque Noah su mascota y su mejor amigo lo había conseguido gracias a ella que lo habia llevado a un refugio para animales hace un poco mas de dos años antes de mudarse para Nueva York, lo habian escogidos juntos y Noah el pequeño animal tenia en la parte superiro de su cabeza una especie de moikano de pelaje oscuro y era de ojos verdes y Rachel con su risa contagiosa le dijo- Deberias llamarlo Noah, porque se parece a ti- pasaba su mano riendo sobre el moikano del animal y Puck no pudo evitar enamorarse aun más de ella en ese preciso instante, y asi fue como Noah empezó a formar parte de su vida.

Había llamado a todos sus amigos, había hablado con Mercedes y Santana, con Brittnay che se ofreció para cuidar de Noah, y casi todos estaban deacuerdo que si luego de verla casarse con Finn, y despues de dos años el seguia enamorado de ella, lo mejor que podia hacer era ir hasta NY y decirselo, no importaba cuan feliz fuera con Finn, Puckerman no podía pasar su vida preguntandose que hubiera sido de ellos si él le decía cuanto la amaba, todos sus amigos le dieron el mismo consejo a excepción de Quinn, quien ahora estudiaba medicina en Yale, estaba en su segundo año, pero mantenia contacto con sus amigos de Lima, aquellos que siempre la ayudaron y estuvieron a su lado en los momentos mas difíciles, ella no estaba deacuerdo, le decía que si no impidió la boda ahora no tenía porque entrometerse en un matrimonio, lo que Dios unia no podia separarlo el hombre y todas esas cosas sin sentido para Puck, asi que él no le prestó atención, la verdd era que aunque todo el mundo le hubiera dicho que ir a NY a hablar con Rachl era una mala idea a él no le hubiera importado y lo habría hecho de todas maneras, porque vida hay una sola y él quiere vivir la suya sin remordimientos, y no podía decirle a Rachel lo que siente por ella en un mensaje de texto o en una llamada asi que simplemente decidió ir a NY, esperó a que su empresa rindiera frutos y a tener dinero suficiente, ahora tenía algo mas que ofrecerlo no solo promesas o palabras lindas, él no sabía como ella reaccionaria, él no tenia ni idea de lo que ella sentia por el, habian mantenido la amistad, mas sin embargo él no podía asegurar que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él y que no lo decía por algún motivo y tampoco podía estar seguro que ella era feliz con Finn, a lo mejor ella creía que era feliz con Finn pero no sabia que podía ser aún más feliz con Puck, y el estaba decidido en decirle lo que sentía y en luchar por ella, aunque eso significara perder a su amigo.

El vuelo duraba alrededor de una hora y media, Puck estaba realmente preocupado por Noah porque era su primera vez solo en un lugr oscuro y frío come lo es el compartimiento donde viajan los animales en los aviones, pero Puck no podia dejar a Noah solo en Lima con Lord Tubbington el gato de Birttany, aunque cuando ella se ofreciò a cuidarlo Puck no pudo evitar sonreir porque aunque parezca extraño de todos sus amigos Britt era de esos amigos que nunca fallan y èl la adora! Afortunadamente el viaje no era muy largo asi que Noah podría andar libre por las calles de NY muy pronto, ojeando una revista Puck viñ la publicidad de una obra de Broadway ofrecida por NYADA a escuela de arte profesional a la que asistian sus amigos Kurt y Rachel, cuando leyó sus nombres en la lista de nuevos talentos emergentes su corazón empezó a latir más rapido y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...recordo la perseverancia de Kurt y Rachel y de como desde los años del liceo Puck sabia que de entre todos, ellos dos, de seguro llegarian lejos en la carrera artistica, viajando entre sus recuerdos e imaginando come era la nueva vida de sus amigos el tiempo pasó y en menos que se dga el avión estaba ya aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de NY.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Algunos días antes:

Rachel estaba en su camerino sonriendo con el teléfono en la mano, recien habia terminado su conversación con Puck y habia algo en su voz que le gustó mas de lo que solia gustarle la voz ronca y dulce de Puck, hasta le habia preguntado por Noah y él suele hablarle mucho sobre su mascota pero esta vez simplemente dijo que estaba bien, y no dejaba de hablar acerca de lo que él por fin habia logrado para conquistar a la mujer de su vida!

Ella estaba pensando en eso y en unas palabras que Puck le habia mencionado durante la conversación seguia sonriendo y justo en ese momento Finn entró en el camerino, sonriendo como siempre y estaba vestido aun con su uniforme del trabajo y Rachel que se había sobre saltado un poco al ser sorprendida sonriendo por Puck inmediatamente le dijo **-_Deberias haberte cambiado, no puedes andar por la ciudad lleno de grasa_**- si, lleno de grasa porque aunque Finn lo intentó no logró entrar en el NYADA y se dio por vencido fácilmente aunque Rachel, Kurt y Blaine trataran de ayudarlo y de aconsejarlo, ademas no existia solo esa instituto ese ere el mejor, pero Finn se dio por vencido y esto a Rachel que era una chica perseverante le molestaba muchissimo y fue el inicio de un matrimonio apresurado.

Finn que habia visto la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa y que sabia cuanto le molestaba a ella que el no cuidara de su imagen le respondio - **_estaba apurado queria pasar lo antes posible a buscar los resultados de los examenes de sangre, no estabas sonriendo por eso? no sonreías pensando en que quizás vamos a ser papas?_**

Rachel sintió como si le vertieran un tobo de agua helada, a pesar de ser una excelente actriz Finn se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, en realidad no sabia que Rachel estaba deseando no estar embarazada porque era demasiado pronto, en sus planes tenia ganar por lo menos un premio Tony y un Grammy antes de casarse y tener hijos y todo eso antes de los 25 y ya habia cambiado sus planes por su amor hacia Finn y tener hijos ahora significaba retrasar su carrera aun no iniciada o peor aun finalizaría antes de que empezara, y por un segundo pensó que si ella se hubiera enamorado de Puck antes que de Finn todo esto no estuviera pasando, estarían juntos en NY viviendo una vida feliz, no es que con Finn ella no era feliz pero no es la felicidad que imaginaba cuando fantaseaba con su matrimonio con Finn el amor de su vida.

Se acomodo en su silla aun con el telefono en la mano volteándose hacia Finn y le dijo** -**_**La verdad es que aun hay cosas que quiero lograr antes de ser madre, tu sabes cuales son mis sueños, si estoy embarazara voy a amar a este bebe mas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo pero la verdad es que en este momento no deseo un hijo, somos jóvenes y tenemos un futuro por delante!**-_ Finn que siempre se molestaba cuando Rachel hablaba de su futuro respondió **-_Tu tienes sueños y yo no? crees que yo viene a NY soñando en convertirme en un mecánico? yo conosco perfectamente tus sueños pero parece que a ti ya no te importa lo que hago por nosotros, tu persigues tu sueño gracias a mi trabajo porque lo que tus papas te dan no es suficiente para los dos_**- al siguiente segundo de haber dicho esto se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde Rachel estaba de pie recogiendo sus cosas y hablando al mismo tiempo decía **-_No des la culpa a mis papas de esto, eres tu el que no quiere dinero de ellos ni de Burt porque crees que tienes que lograrlo todo por ti solo, pero la verdad es que lo usas solo como excusa porque ante el primer rechazo te asustaste y ni siquiera quisiste hablarlo conmigo, y recuerda no me averguenzo de tu trabajo, me averguenzo de que no quieres luchar, cuando estábamos en Lima luchabas por todo y eras perseverante, ahora no._**- Habia terminado de recoger todo y estaba casi cerca de la puerta cuando recordó que olvidaba su teléfono, se devolvió para agarrarlo y abriendo la puerta sin siquiera mirara a Finn le dijo, **-**_**No llegues tarde que Kurt y Blain nos esperan a las 7 para la ce**na_.- cerró la puerta tras ella al salir y una lágrima corría por su mejilla, sentía rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, el Finn del colegio se había esfumado, le hacían falta todos sus amigos, hasta las palabras a veces demasiado duras de Santana, pero sobre todo le hacía falta Puck, al que no llamó porque no era justo no para él ni para Finn...porque Rachel sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando...aunque se lo negara a si misma.

Finn quedo solo en el camerino con el sobre de los resultados en mano, confundido, triste, enojado con ella y con él mismo, pensando en que quizas Rachel tenía razón y él ya no tenia ganas de luchar.

Pasaron dos días y el sobre quedo olvidado sobre una mesa en casa de los chicos, olvidado a propósito porque Rachel tenia miedo de abrirlo y Finn tenia miedo de como ella reaccionaria si él insistía.

Cuando Puck estaba saliendo del aeropuerto buscando un taxi que lo llevara a un hotel vio que Noah salia corriendo de su lado cosa que no hacia casi nunca a no ser que viera a Rcahel, Quinn, Kurt o Blaine, y Puck no podia pensar en ninguno de ellos en el aeropuerto en ese momento, sin embargo cuando siguio con la mirada su perro tras llamarlo una sola vez vio que en pocos segundos estaba abrazando un chico rubio vestido con pantalon y chaleco y hasta un sombrero parecia un gangster de las peliculas viejas y ese solo podia ser su amigo Kurt! Puck sonreía mientras se acercaba a Kurt que abrazaba a Noah mientras este le lamia la oreja, al ver a Puck acercarse Kurt se puso de pie aun acariciando a Noah y dijo -** Wow que suerte que los encontré pense que habiamos llegado tarde**- Puck sonriendo le dio un golpe suave y cariñoso en el hombro y en broma le dijo-**_Kurt siempre supe que estabas loco pero ahora me asustas, hablas en plural? estas viendo a alguien imaginario? porque yo veo que estas solo_**- y se rio como si estuviera de vuelta en el McKinley High**,** Kurt con mucha elegancia se acomodo su sombrero y le dijo - _**Si Blain mi prometido imaginario nos espera en el auto, porque llegamos tarde y no tuvimos tiempo de buscar un lugar donde dejar el carro, y si Puck, yo tambien te extrañé, quien se iba a imaginar que yo Kurt el chico gay del McKenly High iba a estar esperando a su amigo super popular Noah Puckerman en el aeropuerto de NY?** -_ Caminando con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo dulcemente como solía hacer Kurt, tomando bajo el brazo Puck, quien no se avergonzaba de este acto, sino todo lo contrario, se encaminaron hacia el auto donde los esperaba Blaine, y Puck interrumpió a Kurt mientras este muy emocionado contaba con lujo de detalles cada cosa que había pasado desde que habían llegado a NY dos años antes, cosas que Puck ya sabía pero Kurt estaba emocionado de poder contar todo en persona y no por telefono o mensajes, pero Puck no pudo evitarlo tenía que preguntar quien les dijo de su llegada

-**_Hey Kurt, dime algo amigo, quien te dijo que llegaría hoy a esta ora?_**-

-_**Oh Puck, porque haces preguntas de las que ya conoces la respuesta? Quinn al terminar de hablar contigo lo primero que hizo fue llamarme, ella queria que yo te detuviera, porque no esta deacuerdo con esto, pero tu me conosces yo soy un romantico sin remedio y me parece un gesto muy dulce, Blaine quizas no este deacuerdo. pero yo por una parte la estoy, por otra pienso en Finn que es mi hermano, y no me gusta hacerle esto, pero si por alguna motivo tu tienes razon entonces Rachel y él nunca seran felices y eso tampoco llo puedo permitir...**-_

Puck escucho con atencion lo que Kurt le decia y cuando termino le pregunto- _-**Y Blaine porque no està´deacuerdo?**- Kurt con toda normalidad dijo -**Oh, bueno, es que algo por el estilo nos pasó a nosotros, solo que yo nunca deje de amar a Blaine y cuando Dave vino a NY a decirme que me amaba yo no tuve dudas en decirle que podiamos ser solo amigos.**- _Puck algo sorprendido porque esa parte aun no la sabia, solo logro decir - _**Oh, ya veo..**.-_

Puck que había viajado sintiendose seguro de si mismo ahora se sentía un poco menos seguro, porque aunque sabía que la opcion de que Rachel no sintiera lo mismo que él exístia y aunque la hubiera contemplado no pensaba que fuera posible, hasta que Kurt le hubo contado acerca de Dave; en ese preciso instante todas sus seguridades se derrumbaron, porque así como Kurt y Blaine son almas gemelas podían serlo Rachel y Finn y Puck solo veía lo que él quería y ahora empezaba a entender lo que decía Quinn, quien era él para entrometerse en una relación? Este pensamiento le merodeaba en la mente pero aun asi no cambió sus planes, ahora estaba en New York y casi no podía creerlo, era surreal que él estuviera haciendo eso por una chica, lo que quería decir que era importante para él, porque la verdad Rachel siempre fue su punto debil, aún cuando ella no paraba de hablar y él no la escuchaba aunque fingia hacerlo.

Rachel y Finn no estaban en NY el día en que Puck llegó, pero volverían al día siguiente, estaban visitando los papas de Rachel que se habían mudado a Philadelphia hace 6 meses, Puck sabía que ese domingo ella no estaría en la ciudad y quería pasarlo con Kurt y Blaine pero no pudo sorprenderlos, sino que ellos lo sorprendieron a él no solo porque lo recogieron en el aeropuerto sino porque en lugar de llevarlo en algún hotel cerca de su casa, le tenían preparado el cuarto de huespedes del nuevo apartamento que habían estrenado hace pocos días con una cena, y estaban emocionados de recibir a su primer huesped y mucho mejor si era uno de sus mejores amigos, porque la verdad es que a ellos les iba muy bien, Blaine que mientras estudiaba trabajaba ya que tenía mas tiempo libre que Kurt porque había tomado cursos diferentes y ademas estaba un año atras en el NYADA porque Blaine era un año menor que ellos, ademas de eso Kurt habia vendido algunos de sus diseños de alta moda y económicamente estaban bastante bien porque además de eso recibian ayuda de parte de sus padres.

Puck estaba feliz de verlos asi de bien ya sea en su vida de pareja que en todo lo demas, Kurt habia sufrido muchissimo en el colegio y se merecía una vida feliz, y la verdad es que pasaron un domingo divertido, cantaron, bailaron, fueron al cine, pasearon por Central Park, visitaron algunos lugares famosos de Manhattan, dieron una vuelta por Broadway, le mostraron a Puck el pequeño teatro privado del instituto NYADA donde podían ver los nombres de Kurt y Rachel en la obra que ese año presentaban con NYADA que era Grease, en donde Rachel era Sandy y Kurt era Rizzo, Puck no pudo evitar sonreir por su amigo imaginando sus expresiones y leyendo el nombre de Rachel la imagino con el cabello rubio, y moría de ganas de verla, esa noche hablaron de muchas cosas comiendo pizza frente a la televisión, y de vez en cuando Puck mencionaba Rachel y los ojos le brillaban y en ocasiones Blaine notaba que hasta la voz le cambiaba, asi que mientras Kurt realizaba su inevitable rutina antes de ir a la cama Blaine y Puck se quedaron solos recogiendo y limpiando y mientras lo hacían Blain se detuvo y le dijo – **_Creo que juzgue todo esto desde un punto de vista equivocado, ahora que veo como hablas de ella comprendo..._**- Hizo una pausa y sonriendo en broma dijo – **_Tener como tono cuando te llaman "I need you know" creo que es demasiado, deberias cambiarlo por si a caso Finn llega a escucharlo... pero_**- hizo otra pequeña pausa y siguió...- _**ahora comprendo que si Kurt no era feliz conmigo y podía serlo con Dave, lo justo era que él tuviera la oportunidad de tomar es decisión, soy muy afortunado de que Kurt me ame en el modo en que lo hace, porque de otra manera quizas en este momento no estuviera aqui hablando contigo de cuanto somos felices...pero Rachel tiene derecho a saberlo, a saber lo que sientes por ella...sobre todo porque yo no estoy sguro que ellos sean tan felices como piensan...asi que mañana iré contigo a ver Grease por la enesima vez jajajaja**-_

Puck rio junto con su amigo sintiendose confortado por sus palabras pero tenía que decirle como estaban las cosas porque él no había planeado nada de eso, simplemente había sido un impulso. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se dirigió a Blaine – _**Gracias, de verdad que gracias, cuando Kurt me conto como pensabas yo reflexioné mucho, pero quiero que entiendas algo, yo no planee nada de esto, simplemente no deje de amarla y cuando tuve la oportunidad de alejarme de Lima y de decirle lo que siento lo hice, pero no lo planee, un día me levanté y tomé la decición**-_ Blaine sonrió con los ojos que le brillaban y le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro – **_No tiene sque explicarme nada, yo no te juzgo, ademas somos amigos y para eso estamos para decir la verdad y dar consejos, que por cierto te aconsejo que mañana temprano des una vuelta con Noah por Central Park seguro que le gustará _**– le guiñó el ojo y se fue a dormir _–** Buenas noches Puck nos vemos mañana amigo**_**!** Puck algo confundido dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir pensando inveitablemente en Rachel que sguro ya había regresado y a que quizás hastaba habia pasado bajo la ventana de su habitación porque segun tenia entendido Finn y Rachel vivan a pocas calles de donde estaba el apartamento de Blaine y Kurt.

Al día siguiente consiguió el desayuno hecho y una nota que le dejaron Blaine y Kurt que habían salido muy temprano, mientras desayunaba Puck recordó lo que le había dicho Blaine y tambièn algo que le había dicho Rachel 4 años antes cuando fueron a las competencias nacionales en NY y era que cerca de CP estaba el edifcio que siempre mostraban en Friends como si fuera el edificio donde se ncontraban el apartamento de Monica y Rachel yel de Joey y Chandler, Rachel adoraba ese show porque sus papas la habían lamado de ese modo en honor a ese personaje de Friends que ellos amaban, asi que Puck decidió atravesar Central Park con Noah e ir a ver ese edificio que ella adoraba porque le recordaba las noches que había pasado de pqueña viendo friends con sus papas riendo juntos y felices, 4 años atras no tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a verlo porque Finn la había invitado a salir y luego el día de la competencia habían vuelto a estar juntos y Puck se quedó con las ganas de soprenderla pero de todas maneras quería ir a ver donde quedaba porque él no se olvidaba de nada de lo que ella le había dicho, excepto por esas veces que fingia escucharla...

El clima en NY era casi de verano, de hecho Puck había llegado a tiempo para ver uno de los ultimos días de presentación de a obra del NYADA visto que ya estaban de vacaciones pero la obra la presentarían hasta finales de Julio y faltaba realmente poco. Puck se vistió algo deportivo en vista que debía caminar bastante, llevó con él la correa de Noah pero no se la puso, porque Noah camina siempre a su lado y aun cuando ve un parque y correo y se divierte está siempre pendiendte de su amo y mientras corre y juega con otros perros de vez en cuando vuelve junto a Puck para demostrarle afecto, asi que Puck nunca o casi nunca usa la correa, pero como era un lugar nuevo decidió llevarla por si a caso, decidió rodear Central Park por fuera, ir hasta el edificio que mostraban las tomas de Friend sacó algunas fotos con Noah como sujeto de la imagen y el edificio detrás de él y luego volvería cruzando Central Park hasta el apartamento; Noah se divirtió muchissimo corrió, ladró y se revolcó en la grama, jugó con otros perros y niños, Puck le tomaba fotos y jugaba con èl, cuando estaban casi del otro lado del parque Noah empezó a ladrar y salió corriendo tras una chica que iba en bicicleta, llevaba audifonos en las orejas por lo que Puck supuso que escuchaba música, todo pasó bastante rápido, quando Noah cruzó el camino de la chica en bicicleta Puck ya lo había llamado y en pocos segundo aun sin verle el rostro la había reconocido, Noah estaba volviendo hacía Puck que por el tono con el que lo llamo Noah obedeció de inmediato, Rachel había volteado buscando el perro que se le había cruzado en el camino, estaba segura o casi que era Noah, pero no era posible, él estaba en Lima con Puck, podía ser que había pensando tanto en Puck que ahora se imaginaba cosas? No podía creer que un segundo antes había visto un animal parecido a Noah y que cuando volteara a buscarlo ya no estaba...tomó su telefono y sonriendo escribió un mensaje que pocos segundos despues Puck estaría leyendo detras del arbusto donde se encontraba, no es que se hubiera escondido el simplemnte estaba alli cuando Noah saliò corriendo y alli fue donde el perro volvió cuando él lo llamo y por miedo a que se fuera de nuevo tras Rachel Noah le había puesto ya la correa cuando sonó el tono de su telefono que avisaba que había recibido un mensaje, y al leerlo no pudo evitar sonreir èl solo, el mensaje decía –_**No vas a creer esto!en NY hay un perro identico a Noah, creo que son gemelos...pero no logré tomarle una foto para demostrarlo...sino supiera que Noah está en Lima contigo juraría que es él! Besos!**- _Puck sonreía no solo por lo que decía el mensaje sino por el modo de escribir de Rachel con mil puntos suspensivos y de exclamación! Si antes había tenido dudas tan solo ver su sonrisa mientras escribía el mensaje le había devuelto las esperanzas y tan solo verla le había hecho subir el corazòn hasta la boca, como podía él amar tanto a una chica no sabía explicarlo, Puck jamás penso en amar tanto a alguien ademas de Beth, su hija que aunque no podìa tenerla con èl la amaba mas que a nadie en este mundo, asi como amaba a Rachel, eran las dos mujeres que mas amaba, ademas de su madre obviamente. Sentía una emoción única, abrazaba a Noah diciendole –** _Si asi es amigo, era lla, lamento haberte alejado, pero tiene que ser una sorpresa, esta noche, no puede ser antes, quiero sorprenderla, y si te veía se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo se que m entiendes jajaja_**- le acariciaba el pelaje y la cabeza como si Noah fuera un niño – _Hoy en la noche le daré la sorpresa y seguro que ya mañana podrás saludarla jajaja_ – reía mientras Noah trataba de lamerle la cara demostrando empatía, cuando Puck se asomó a ver si Rachel estaba aun allí descubrió que ella ya se había ido pero él aun tenia en la pantalla de su telefono el mensaje que había recibido, y no sabía si responderle mintiendo o no respodnerle.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck Rachel Finn Kurt Blaine

Puck decidió responder al mensaje de texto algunos minutos despues y le escribió: "_**Jajaja tantas ganas tienes de ver a Noah que lo andas imaginando por Central park?"**_ antes de enviarlo, borró la última parte y corrigió lo que escribió porque Rachel en ningun momento mencionó en su mensaje de texto que estaba en CP, asi que Puck cambió Central park por NY y lo envió. Dos minutos exactos despues de enviar el mensaje recibió otro de Rachel que decía: "_**Quizás si, tengo tanta ganas de ver a Noah y mis amigos de Lima que empiezo a imaginarlos, y no niego que entre todos quisiera verte a ti antes que a nadie, extraño nuestras conversaciones, un beso**_." Puck sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, probablemente Rachel se referia solo a la simple amistad, pero Puck deseaba con todo su corazón que detras de esas palabras hubiera algo más, no esperó mucho tiempo esta vez y contestó al mensaje escribiendo: "_**Quizás podamos hablar pronto, a veces la vida nos da sorpresas...como decía la canción que nos enseñó el profesor Martinez, unica canzción que me se en español ademas de la cucaracha jajajaja**_" Reia mientras escribía el mensaje, Puck era realmente feliz cuando hablaba con ella, cuando pensaba en ella y ahora que estaba tanc erca de decirle que aun la amaba estaba aun mas feliz, se sentia en el paraiso!. Pero esta vez Rachel no respondió, se había hecho demasiado tarde para ella, tenía que ir a casa ducharse, vestirse y salir corriendo para el teatro porque ese día que era el último para la obra tenían doble turno el pomeridiano y el de la noche, asi que no tuvo tiempo para contestar ese último mensaje, en realidad no lo leyó hasta mas tarde.

Puck pasó su día tranquilo, dio algunas vueltas por New York, conoció lugares que no había visto y volvió a lugares donde estuvo con sus compañeros de Glee cuando fueron a NY para los Nacionales...no sabía bien que iba a hacer esa noche, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Rachel, no sabía que decirle, tampoco sabía como explicarle a Finn lo que estaba pasando dentro de él...pero no podía seguir esperando...así que cuando faltaban algunas horas para el espectaculo volvió a casa, donde se encontraba tan solo Blaine que estaba probando algunas notas de su nueva canción en el piano, Kurt ya estaba como Rachel en el teatro y ellos pasaron un rato agradable hablando de todo un poco tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría algunas horas despues.

Puck decidió vestirse con su mejor traje, como el que usaba cuando cantaba con Accafellas, aun se sentía agraecido con mr Shuester y el coach por haberlo recibido en el grupo y haberle hecho descubrir aun mas su amor por la música y el baile.

Los nervios lo tenían con una sensación de ansiedad terrible, ademas pensaba en Noah que estaba solo en casa porque en el teatro no podía entrar, sonreía ante las palabras de Blaine pero ambos sabían que él solo pensaba en una cosa...o mejor dicho en una persona...Rachel.

La espera se le hizo una eternidad pero finalmente empezó la última presentación del musical Glee por parte del NYADA de esa temporada, con la estrella principal que era ella Rachel, como siempre ella lo había dicho, lo había logrado, llevaba solo dos años en el mejor instituto de NY y ya era la estrella desde hace meses...en cuanto apareció en el escenario a Puck se le iluminaron los ojos...Blaine lo miraba y sonreria dulcemente porque sabía perfectamente lo que Puck estaba probando, Rachel dificilmente podría verlos pero Kurt le había dicho donde se sentaría Blaine y le dijo que lo buscara entre la multitud, pero no le dijo porque, Rachel buscó rapidamente Blaine con la mirada pero la verdad es que no lo vió aunque por un segunto creyó ver a Puck sonriendole pero cuando intentó ubicarlo de nuevo ya no lo encontraba, ella no estaba fija en un punto del escenario por lo cuál era realmente dificil, asi que se convenció a si misma que le estaba pasando como con Noah, pero mientras cantaba i bailaba recordó las palabras de aliento que le dijo Puck el día de su boda con Finn, Puck no estab deacuerdo con la boda y lo dejó bastante claro, pero a pesar de su desacuerdo le dijo a Rachel, que él sabía que no había nada en el mundo que ella no pudiera hacer, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera podría hacerlo, y si no hacía algo era simplemente porque no lo quería y le dijo también de no dejar que la vida le hiciera olvidar sus sueños...recoraba todas esas cosas y al mismo tiempo bailaba y cantaba? Si esa era Rachel, tan buena actriz que aunque en su mente fuera Rachel para el resto del mundo en ese istante era Sandy!

El musical terminó, recibió aplausos con la gente de pié, Kurt fue uno de los mas aplaudidos junto con Rachel, Blaine se sentía cada vez mas orgulloso que la anterior, Puck no esperó a que las luces se encendieran, simplemente se escabulló entre la multitud y fue a buscar algunas cosas que tenía en el auto, y volvió al punto de encuentro con Blaine que lo llevaría hasta el camerino con la ayuda de Kurt...

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo, el resto del mundo no existía, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas y girasoles que son los preferidos de Rachel, eran en numero exacto los meses que habían pasado desde que Rachel dejó Lima, y además llevaba tambien un regalo que esperaba que a ella le gustara, Blaine y Kurt lo dejaron justo en la puerta del camerino deseandole mucha suerte y que todo fuera como debía ir, el toco como pudo la puerta y colocó frente a él el ramo de flores para que Rachel no lo viera enseguida, ella abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida ante el hermoso ramo de rosas y girasoles, un arreglo floral bellissimo y por el cual se le aceleró el corazón porque esas dos flores juntas solo se las había regalado una persona, Puck...porque Finn olvidaba que ella era vegetariana, olvidaba las cosas que le gustaban, pero la amaba eso no podía negarlo, aunque era Puck él que siempre recordaba los detalles...él se quedó alli sin decir nada, y Rachel algo dudosa pregunto con una voz muy dulce... –_**Noah, eres tu?**_- y él colacando el ramo a un lado y mostrandose dijo –_**No, Noah está en casa no lo dejaban entrar al teatro, pero yo estoy aqui**_- mientras decía esto entraba en el camerino cerrando la puerta con el talon del pié y riendose al escuchar como Rachel reía con esa risa contagiosa que era tan propia de ella y como en el istante que el dejaba el ramo de flores sobre la mesa ella corrió a abrazarlo colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, dandole besos en la mejilla y diciendole – _**Wow Puck, que sorpresa tan agradable! Wow porque no me dijiste que venías**_- se alejó de él por unos segundos para verlo y decirle eso y volvió a abrazarlo riendose como una niña feliz de la sorpresa! Poco a poco dejarond e abrazarse, Puck olia su cabello y sentia su piel suave al contacto y Rachel le dijo – _**pero desde cuando estas aqui? Ese de Central park era Noah?**_- Rachel hablaba entre sorprendida y feliz – _**Lo trajiste contigo verdad? **_– preguntó como si la unica respuesta a esa pregunta era si, porque era imposibile que no lo hubiera traído consigo. Puck sonriendo mientras la veía y con el corazón que le latía a mil por ora le dijo – _**Claro que lo traje, te acabo de decir que está en casa de Kurt, jajaja mira que me pongo celoso, parece casi que esperabas verlo a él antes que a mi! Jajajaja**_ – Rachel se sonrojó porque era tanta la emoción que cuando Puck le dijo que Noah estaba en casa de Kurt la primera vez no lo había escuchado, solo podía escuchar su corazón que latía a mil por ora de la emoción de ver a Puck, y en ese preciso istante Rachel obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando, ella no sabía bien lo que sentía, hablar con Puck por telefono la hacía sentir bien pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por Finn porque aunque ella lo amaba a veces casi que prefería hablar con Puck, pero ella sabía que lo de Puck había sido solo un momento en el colegio, que ella no lo amaba pero que amaba a Finn...y tener a Puck de nuevo ante sus ojos abrazandola y con ese ramo de flores le hizo abrir los ojos.

Ella estaba enamorada de Puck y no había querido admitirlo a si misma...sobre todo porque se había casado con Finn amandolo mas que a nadie en este mundo y tenía una promesa que cumplir, pero en este momento junto a Puck parecía que mas nada importaba, lo amaba, y con ese sentimiento dentro de ella no sabía que hacer, Puck era el mejor amigo de Finn y Finn siempre hablaba de cuanto lo extrañaba, ella no podía de ninguna manera arruinar la amistad de una vida...cuando Puck le dijo lo de Noah ella golpeó dulcemente su brazo y le dijo – _**jajajaj claro que no Puck, tu sabes cuanto adoro a Noah pero tu vienes primero, eso sin duda! Pero y dime como es que viniste hoy asi tan derepente sin decirnos nada? Finn sabe que estas aqui?**__- _Puck sonrió no podía evitarlo, la amaba y estar alli frente a ella tan cerca de ella...se sentía feliz...tomó el regalo que le había llevado y se lo entregó mientras le respondía... – _**Vine hoy porque mi corazón así me lo dijo, y no Finn no sabe que estoy aqui, es una sorpresa para todos, Kurt y Blain tampoco lo sabían **_– dijo una pequeña mentira porque ellos lo sabían pero no se lo había dicho él y no queria causarles problemas. Viendo como Rachel abría el regalo dijo- _**Espero que te guste, yo...bueno no se si recuerdas lo que me decías de ese edificio...**__._Rachel vió la foto de Noah delante del edificio de Friends enmarcada como la famosa foto que tiene el cast en un marco de tofo particular, ella empezó a reirse feliz emocionada y hasta un poco commovida- _**Jajaja recordaste que siempre hablaba de ese edificio y que cuando vinimos todos juntos a NY con Glee yo quería ir a verlo jaja, que dulce Puck, gracias...**___– levantó su mirada hacía él sonriendole dulcemente y con los ojos algo humedos por las lagrimas de emoción felicidad y sorpresa...una vez más Puck recordaba los detalles...per cuando Rachel vió el otro regalo simplemente no pudo evitarlo y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Puck se acercó a ella y le acarició dulcmente el rostro con su mano para secarle la lágrima y le dijo con una voz suave, ronca y dulce...-_**No llores, es solo un detalle, porque tu eres una estrella...mi estrella...**_- Rachel levantó su mirada hacía él, con la cadena en la mano...-_**Oh Puck, es el collar que ví hace años con Kurt en tiffany y que no podía comprarme**_, _**son estrellas como las que yo siempre use metaforiamente...recordaste esto tambien? No puedo creerlo...despues de tantos años?**_ – Puck le sonrió y le dijo...- _**Yo nunca olvido nada de lo que me dices...por favor recuerdalo siempre...tu para mi lo eres todo**__**...**_ – También él tenía los ojos humedos, con una lagrima a punto de correr por su mejilla...Rachel que era un poco mas baja que él de estatura se puso de puntillas y dijo dulcemente – _**Gracias**_- dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios...Puck no resistió tomó su rostro dulcemente entre sus manos y le dió un beso en los labios, sintiendo los suaves labios de ella y las lagrimas que se mezclaban en sus bocas, un beso lleno de amor, que aunque duró poco significó muchissimo...duró poco porque ella aunque hubiera querido estar eternamente entre los brazos de Puck sentía que no era corretto, no en ese momento, ni para Puck ni para Finn ni para ella misma...además había cosas que Puck no sabía...él entendió que no era justo acelerar las cosas, al fin y al cabo ella aun estaba casada con su mejor amigo, pero ahora sabía que Rachel de alguna forma le correspondia y que no había sido todo en vano...él secó sus lagrimas acariciando su rostro dulcemente y sonriendo le dijo...-_**me alegro de que te hayan gustado los regalos...la foto de Noah es para que puedas tenerlo contigo siempre...**_- sonrió de nuevo y secó discimuladamente sus lágrimas justo en el istante en que se abrió la puerta y entró Finn terminando de acomodarse la corbata y con una ramo de rosas amarillas...porque no había tenido tiempo de ordenar otra cosa y eso era lo que quedaba en la floristeria...eso o tulipanes...Rachel escondió dentro de su bolso la cadenita que le había dado Puck en ese momento e hizo como si no existiera..._-__**Finn!**_ – Dijo un poco exaltada...- _**mira Puck nos ha hecho una sorpresa jajaja, no te parece genial?**_ – Finn se quedó sin palabras por algunos segundos pero luego estrechó la mano de su amigo y lo abrazó emocionado...la verdad es que Finn siempre había temido che Puck pudiera robarle Rachel, pero eso era cuando estaban en el colegio, ahora él y Rachel estaban casados y además...probablemente hubiera un bebe en el camino...ella aun no se atrevía a abrir el sobre con los resultados...

Finn aun sorprendido pero tratando de ocultarlo entregó las flores a Rachel besandola con amor en los labios pero al mismo tiempo como marcando el territorio, Puck se sintió algo incomodo y sobre todo celoso...en ese momento recordó lo que decía la tarjeta de las flores y rápidamente la tomó y la colocó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalaón, y dijo – _**hey chicos, Kurt y Blaine nos esperan para ir a cenar y celebrar, vamos? –**_ Rachel dijo – Si, solo denme unos minutos para cambiarme y los alcanzo. – Sonrió para ambos pero la mirada hacía Puck era come si le dijero "lo siento mucho" y la respuesta de la mirada de Puck era algo muy parecido a lo "yo tambien lo siento" sin palabras ellos lograban entenderse, puck no podía equivocarse, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, la espera afuera del camerino con Finn fue eterna, trataba de hablar de todo un poco contal de no tener que dar muchas explicaciones y evitó preguntar siempre como iban las cosas entre ellos, finn le contó de su trabajo, de su apartamento y de lo que hacían en NY y Puck lo mismo pero en Lima, asi que el tiempo pasó. Lentamente pero al fin Rachel salió del camerino mas hermosa que antes, ahora llevaba su cabello lacio suelto como la recordaba Puck en el colegio, Finn la tomó de la mano y alcanzaron fuera del teatro a sus amigos.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente, Puck intentaba discimular sus celos y sobre todo trataba de aguantarse las ganas locas que tenía de decirle a Rachel que dejara a Finn que no eran felices como él imaginaba y que con él ella sería mucho más feliz...al finalizar la cena fueron todos a casa de Kurt y Blaine porque Rachel quería ver a Noah che en cuanto abrieron la puerta le saltó encima y ella lo abrazó riendose y acariciando el moikano viendo sus ojos verdes y recordando lo primero que le dijo a Puck cuando vieron a Noah jajajaja se volteó hacía Puck y olvidandose de todo el mundo le dijo -_**cada vez que lo veo está mas hermoso, asi como tu**__._- Asi como lo dijo se dió cuenta que Finn estaba allí que un silencio infernal los rodeaba y empezó a reirse como si lo que había dicho era una broma y abrazando a Noah escondió sus mejillas que se habían vuelto rojas de la verguenza.

Finn que había notado miradas y otras cosas además de lo que Rachel había dicho pues no se sentía mas seguro como lo estaba antes como siempre que le pasa esto el empieza a hablar y decir cosas que no debe, como por ejemplo que él y Rachel tenían una noticia que darles...todos se quedaron en silencio preguntandose de que se trataba, sobre todo Puck y hasta la misma Rachel al principio no entendía a que se referia, hasta que recordó el bendito sobre con los resultados que ella había dejado guardado y olvidado en su mesa de noche...se puso rapidamente de pie y le dijo a Finn...-_**Creo que no es el momento, además deberíamos estar seguros antes de decir nada...por favor Finn ya hablamos de esto...**_- Finn le dijo – _**Yo creo que cualquier momento es apropiado...pero como quieras**__**...**_- se molestó porque Rachel no quería decir nada y se sento en el sofá, molesto como un niño malcriado...

Puck que no tenía ni un pelo de tonto comprendió que algo andaba mal...pero no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra, Finn se levantó del sofá y dijo- _**Nos vamos, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano para ir al trabajo**_.- Rachel molesta le dijo. –_**Pero si mañana es mi primer día libre en meses, quiero quedarme otro rato**__**. **_– Puck que no quería ver una pelea o no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera le dijo**- **_**Puedes llevarte a Noah si quieres y paso mañana por él, te parece?**_ – Rachel dulce como siempre con Puck le dio las gracias, ambos sabían que ella no quería quedarse solo por Noah, necesitaban hablar sobre lo que había pasado necesitaban hablar sobre el beso y Puck tenía curiosidad por lo otro que había dicho Finn, ella le agradeció el gesto dulcemente tomó a Noah y se despidió de sus amigos y fue a casa con Finn.

En cuanto Rachel y Finn hubieran salido de la puerta, Puck preguntó a sus amigos si sabían a que se referia Finn, ellos dijeron que no lo cual era además verdad, Puck no sabía bien que pensar, sabía que Finn hablaba muy seguido con Quinn así que dió las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto y llamó a Quinn para preguntarle si había escuchado noticias de Finn, ella le explicó que justamente esto era lo que temía que pasara, Finn le había contado todo pero también le había hecho prometer que no diría nada...pero ella no podía seguir ocultandolo...- _**Puck, yo no quería que fueras a NY porque Finn está sufriendo mucho, verte alli podía solo empeorar las cosas, el desea un hijo mas que nada en este mundo con Rachel, pero ella no se siente lista, ella quiere esperar pero él teme que si esperan pueda perderla.**__Puck la interrumpió y le dijo._–_**Quinn te das cuenta que desear un hijo para no perder una persona no es un motivo justo para tene run bebe, verdad? Tu mas que nadie debería saberlo...tener un hijo sin sentirse preparados para eso es lo peor y creo que es peor si lo haces para amarrar a una persona a tu lado...no puedo creer que Finn quiera convencerla de..**__._- en ese momento Quinn lo interrumpió y le dijo...-_**el problema es que no está tratando de convencerla, al parecer ya pasó, ya tienen los resultados pero ella no ha querido abrirlos...los tienen desde hace unos días...Puck...ella quizás no ame a Finn come cree, pero podría estar esperando un hijo suyo. Y tu sabes lo sagrado que e sun hijo para una pareja casada?**_Puck le dijo...-_**Tu y yo tuvimos un hijo y eso no nos unió recuerdas? Yo veo a Beth por mi parte y tu la ves por la tuya, y ella está con Shelby...es una locura que mi hija tenga que estar con otra persona cuando ahora yo puedo ocuparme de ella, no entiendo como puedas pensar que para ellos un hijo es sagrado, no se aman, no se aman...**_ – Luego de un momento de silencio, Quinn le dijo. – _**Puck, tu y yo no estabamos casados, no estabamos nisiquiera enamorados, yo amaba a Finn como siempre he amado a Finn y me dolió como a ti verlo casarse con mi amiga, pero ahora van a tener un hijo, lo entiendes?**_ Quinn non escuchó nada más, Puck había cortado la llamada...no sabía que pensar que decir...si Rachel estaba esperando un hijo de Finn sería el fin de ese amor, se volvería en un amor imposible, el amaba Beth mas que a cualquier cosa en esa vida y si por estar junto a ella le decían que tenía que casarse con Quinn sin amarla él lo hubiera hecho y sabía que Rachel se quedaría con Finn por el bien de su bebe...Puck estaba destrozado.

Al día siguiente Puck desayunó rápidamente, esperó que se hiciera la hora en que Finn se va a trabajar, detuvo a un taxi y llamo a Rachel pero ella no contestó, despues de algunos tonos la llamada pasñ al contestador de voz de Rachel, Puck le dijo que iba hacía su casa que por favor lo esperara o lo llamara lo antes posible...al llegar a su destino pagó al taxista y le dijo que se quedara con el vuleto, Puck no quería pasar un segundo mas sin hablar con Rachel y decirle que èl la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a amar a ese hijo como si fuera suyo, que él sabía perfectamente lo que es estar con alguien sin amarla, que lo vivó con Quinn cuando estaba embarazada de Beth y no resultó, ella terminó yendose a vivir con Mercedes, fue todo un desastre y por el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada no quería decir que iba a ser feliz con Finn...lo que Puck en realidad no sabía era que Rachel nunca había abierto ese sobre y ella aún no estaba segura de ese embarazo...y sin embargo sin saber si estaba embarazada o no Rachel esa mañana antes de salir de su casa le había mandando un correo pero Puck aún no lo revisaba. En el correo Rachel le decía cuanto lo amaba, le decía que volver a verlo a besarlo a sentir el roce con su piel le había hecho entender que lo que ella tenía con Finn no se comparaba a lo que había entre ellos dos que a pesar de haber psado tiempo lejos el uno del otro al volver a verse eracomo si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día mientras con Finn era todo el contrario, en el correo decía tambièn que ella quería abrir el sobre con él y saber la noticia juntos porquye no importaba cual fuera el resultado ella quería estar con él, con el amor de su vida y nadie mas...

Puck estaba tocando insistentemente el intercomunicador por tercera vez pensano que Rachel estaba aún durmiendo cuando su teléfono sono...pero no era el tono de llamada de Rachel asi que vio en la pantalla y era Kurt...Puck contestó y Kurt le dijo-_**Noah...no se bien como decirte esto...**_-era la primera vez desde el ataque cardíaco de su padre que Puck escuchaba a Kurt quedarse sin palabras y eso realmente lo preocupó...esperó con el corazón el boca a que Kurt terminara de hablar...-_**pero...es Rachel...tuvo un accidente estamos yendo hacía el hospital, te mando un mensaje con la dirección...lo siento...**__-_la voz de Kurt era notablemente afectada por lo ocurrido y por tener que comunicarlo a uno de sus mejores amigos...Puck no dijo nada cerró la llamada y fue corriendo a la calle en busca de otro taxi..mientras revisaba los mensajes para buscar la dirección vio que tenía algunos correos nuevos, pero decidió que el trabajo no era tan importante en ese momento en e queRachel estaba en el hospital...el viaje en taxi hasta el hospital le pareció una eternidad, estaba nervioso, ansioso, preocupado, temía lo peor y para calmar esos sentimientos empezó a cantar "Need You Know" sonriendo con la esperanza que ella estuviera sana y salva...ella y el bebe...

Cuando Puck logró encontrar el reparto de terapía intensiva estaba más que preocupado y todo lo que había hecho para no preocuparse se había derrumbado...ahora sentía terror porque pensaba lo peor...y ver las caras de sus amigos cuando llegó alñ lugar indicado no ayudó mucho...Kurt tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas y salio corriendo a abrazarlo...Blaine trataba de tranquilizar a Finn y el mismo Finn había llorado pero demas lo veía con enfado, lo veía con desprecio...y aunque Puck lo sospechaba pero no lo sabía Finn le daba toda la culpa a él...cuando logró decir palabra lo hizo dirigiendose a todos y a ninguno...- _**Que ha pasado...**_- tragó saliba y tomando aire preguntó lo que mas temía...-_**Como está?...como está Rachel?**_-Tragó saliba cuando pronunció esas palabras y la respuesta que obtuvo no era completamente lo que esperaba.

Finn que sabía mucho mas de lo que decía le respondió...- _**Como crees que está? **__**Fue arrollada por un auto mientras iba en su bicicleta...salió mas temprano de lo normal porque quería tener tiempo para estar con Noah...tu estupido perro...lo que deja bastante claro que todo esto es tu culpa y que nunca debiste de venir aqui y traer ese animal contigo...**__- Fin estaba enfadado, enfadado porque sabía que Rachel no lo amaba como antes y que posiblemente lo dejaría por Puck...su mejor amigos...eso lo hacía sentirse aun peor; mientras Finn hablaba las cosas sucedieron mas o menos en este orden, Kurt abrió exageradamente los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de Finn, pero no hizo mucho, simplemente se apartó horrorizado por sus palabras y Blaine fue el primero en reaccionar y detener a Puck que iba ferozmente lanzado contra Finn, quería golpearlo, como demonios podía hablar así en ese momento? Con Rachel luchando entre la vida y la muerte? Lo que realmente o detuvo a pesar del esfuerzo de Blaine casi en vano por detenerlo fue ver al doctor que salía de lo que imaginaba era la habitación de Rachel y buscaba a Finn con su mirada y se quedó completamente quieto cuando vio esa escena ante sus ojos...el doctor aclaró su garganta con un gruñido y Puck se detuvo y Blaine casi se cae porque no se esperaba que se detuviera, en realidad la escena fue bastante comica pero a nadie le dio risas visto que Rachel estaba en peligro._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El doctor Green antes de hablar del estado de Rachel dio una mirada general a la sala de espera y al grupo de amigos que estaban alli y con voz grave y seria dijo –_**Esto es un hospital, no estamos en el patio de recreo de una escuela, asi que si no quieren que los mande a sacar comportense adecuadamente al lugar en donde se encuentran...- **_hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar esta vez se dirigió solamente a Finn, manteniendo la voz grave y seria - _**Señor Hudson pase por favor, los padres de su esposa aun no llegan?- **_Finn hizo señas con la cabeza de que aún no habían llegado y entró en la puerta que le había indicado el doctor Green, un tipo alto de contextura delgada, Puck trató de leer en le expresion de su rostro si la información que iba a darle a Finn era positiva o negativa pero no logró decifrarlo.

Puck no quizo hablar de lo ocurrido con sus amigos, ellos lo entendieron porque no era el momento adecuado, perKurt que es muy dulce se acercó a él diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que ya habían superado momentos peores, el casi infarto de su papa, Puck en el reformatorio, el accidente automovilistico de Quinn, y otro pequeños momentos negativos, Kurt abrazó dulcemente a Puck lateralmente, como si fuera un momento embarazoso pero en realidad fue algo lindo de ver para quienes los conocían bien, porque Puck no solía dar abrazos o gestos fisicos de cariño pero lo demostraba con hechos, y en momentos como estos Puck agradecía mil veces el momento en que decidió formar parte del Glee club de su colegio, agradecía al señor Schue por siempre motivarlo y sobre todo a Rachel porque en momentos de debilidad por la presion del equipo de futbol americano siempre lo ayudo a mantener bien en alto sus prioridades, hacer la cosa justa y sobre todo hacer lo que su corazón le dictase.

Kurt estaba de nuevo junto a Blaine, Puck caminaba de un lado a otro parecía que el doctor Green estuviese hablando con Finn desde hace horas, aunque en realidad habían pasado solo pocos minutos, la espera se había hecho a penas mas placentera porque los tres amigos recibían llamadas de sus mejores amigos del McKinley High, Mercedes, Santana, Brit, Artie, Tyna, Mike, Laure, Sugar, Damian, hasta Matt que no veían en años se preocuparon por Rachel, per aunque esto había ayudado a Puck a soportar la espera de como se encontraba Rachel no era suficiente, fijaba la puerta en espera de Finn y el doctor y cuando finlamente salieron Puck sintió que el corazòn se le iba a salir del pecho...Finn saludó al doctor agradeciendole con un estrechón de manos y el doctor volvió a entrar por la dichosa puerta parecía impenetrable...Kurt que estaba tan a la espera como Puck de saber noticias fue él primero que habló, también porque sabía que si Puck preguntaba algo Finn podría comportarse de nuevo vomo un niño y no decir nada...Kurt tragó saliva respiró ondo y se acercó a Finn y le preguntó por Rachel-_**Y bien como está ella? Es grave? Se va a recuperar?, el bebe?-**_

Finn por algunos segundos no dijo nada, estaba procesando lo que había ocurrido en el despacho del Dr Green, cuando finalmente decidió responder a las preguntas de Kurt lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado antes, como si él y Puck no hubieran casi llegado a pegarse... – _**Si, ella esta bien, es decir aun sigue inconciente pero parece que está estable, pero dicen que no pueden darnos certeza hasta que despierte...- **_Mientras Finn hablaba Puck lo interrumpió preguntando_** – Y cuando es que va a despertar, lleva horas asi no?- **_Kurt pensó que Finn arremeteria de nuevo en contra de su amigo, pero esta vez se limito a mirarlo y responderle mienstras terminaba de decir lo que estaba diciendo_** –No lo saben aun, dijeron que depende de Rachel, cada persona es diferente, pero segun los examenes que le hicieron el golpe que recibió aunque fue fuerte no le ha causado consecuencias graves, pero simplemente me dicen que hay que tener paciencia y esperar...-**_Hizo una pausa y se dirigió a Blain_**.- Amigo, puedes hacerme el favor de comunicarte con los papas de Rachel? Yo no tengo cabeza para eso ahora y ellos estan tratando de volver desde Europa, es un desastre, Dios...- **_suspiró profundamente y dijo_** – gracias- **_  
Puck lo observava, quería pasar y ver a Rachel pero Finn nunca lo dejaría, ni siquiera Kurt podía entrar, pero Puck no se iba a mover de allì, tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar de hacerle saber a Rachel que él estaba allí y no la dejaría sola, ni a ella ni al bebé, no podía creerlo era hijo de Finn y sin embargo Puck no hacía mas que rezar pidiendo por la salud de ambos, no le importaba tener que renunciar a Rachel si eso era lo que se necesitaba para hacerla desperatar...sonrió recordando como la llamaba años atras...su "hot little Jewish American princess"

Pasaron las horas y Finn no se separaba de la habitación de Rachel simplemente salía para tomar un café o agua y volvía a entrar, los papas de Rachel estaban bloqueados en algún aeropuerto europeo debido a una tormenta de nieve y no había noticias precisas de cuando llegarían pero hablaban costantemente con Blain y Puck que voluntarimente ayudó a Blaine en la situación. Las horas pasaban y no había ninguna novedad, Puck no soportaba mas la espera, sin embargo tenía que quedarse allí sin hacer nada, al menos por el momento.

Pasaron 24 horas y Rachel no despertaba, sin embargo la inflamacíon estaba gradualmente bajando y los médicos eran optimistas, a la segunda mañana luego del accidente Finn recibió la llamada de su jefe diciendole que tenía que ir a trabajar, que el seguro pagaba por los servicios médicos que su esposa estaba recibiendo y que si no trabajaba no tendría mas seguro, así que contra su voluntad Finn tuvo que dejar a Rachel sola, sobre todo le preocupaba que tendría que dejarla sola con Puck; habló una última vez con el doctor porque él tambien estaba preocupado por el niño y luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, habló con sus amigos, explicó que debía irse y antes de irse dijo dirigiendose a los tres- _**Se que deberíamos dar la noticia juntos, pero en vista de la situación creo que la llegada de una buena noticia nos ayude un poco a todos...-**_ Vio Puck a los ojos y en seguida quitó la mirada- _**Rachel está embarazada y él bebé está bien, gracias a Dios no sufrió daño alguno, chicos cuídenla bien ok?-**_ Finn parecía feliz de quitarse un peso de encima por fin había confiado a sus amigos la verdad y sobre todo podía decirle a Puck en modo indiretto que Rachel es suya y que ahora más que nunca debían estar juntos, la llegada de un hijo suele unir una pareja y Puck lo sabía, aunque su experiencia con Quinn fue distinta.  
Blain y Kurt abrazaron y felicitaron a Finn por la buena nueva y sobre todo Kurt estaba emocionado y feliz porque iba a ser tio, Puck en cambio sintió como si le lanzaran agua helada, él sabía que Rachel estaba embarazada o almenos lo creía pero hasta que no lo escuchó decir a Finn tenía una pequeá esperanza de que no fuera cierto, pero ahora era demasiado real, demasiado hasta para él que de todos modos seguiría amando a Rachel y aceptaría a ese bebé como si fuera Beth, pero la verdad era que la que decidia era Rachel, no él, no Finn, nadie, sino Rachely ella había estado enamorada de Finn desde siempre...como podía él competir contra eso?. Blain y Kurt observavan a Puck y él no podía ir y felicitar a Finn, era su amigo y le dolía, no iba a ser hipocrita, simplemente dijo – _**Felicidades**_- y se fue como si su cuerpo lo moviera otra persona y él no se diera cuenta hacia donde iba.

Cuando Puck minutos despues regresó para reunirse con sus amigos, Finn ya se había ido Kurt estaba con Rachel y Blain estaba tratando de comunicar con Puck que había apagado el celular, Blaine vio a Puck regresar y se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo que iba diciendo – _**Hey amigo, donde estabas hace 10 minutos que te llamo, Finn se fue y pensamos en turnanors para estar con Rachel, ahora Kurt está adentro...**_- Blain vio que Puck no estaba para todo aquello que le decía, asi que hizo una pausa colocó su mano en el hombro de Puck y le dijo tras un suspiro – _**Hey, no te desanimes, yo no debería decirte estas cosas lo se, pero bebé o no bebé la decisión le pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Rachel, asi que no te preocupes ahora por eso, esperemos a que despierte, ya lo demás vendrá con el tiempo ok?**_- Puck le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y le dijo – _**Yo tomo el primer turno, voy a decirle a Kurt**_- entró decidido en la habitación antes que Blaine pudiera decir otra cosa y vio a Kurt que acariciaba la mano de Rachel y cantaba una dulce canción a su oído, algunas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y la verdad es que Puck no tuvo valor para pedirle que se fuera, pero él tampoco quería irse, esperó a que Kurt terminara la canción y le dijo casi en un susurro como si hablar en voz alto le hiciera daño a Rachel - _**Hey Kurt, te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?**_- Kurt simplemente sonrió secándose las laágrimas y respondió – _**Claro que puedes, se que ella te lo pediría si estuviera despierta**_.- Sonrió y ambos se sentaron uno a cada lado, ver a Rachel allí pálida, con un numero indecifrable de tubos y agujas en su cuerpo fue una imagen que Puck no deseaba ver jamás.

(Esto ocurre desde el principio, mientras los chicos estaban afuera esperando noticias y Finn entraba y salía de hablar con el doctor.)

Rachel no sabía donde estaba, todo era negro, estaba en una habitación oscura? Que era ese sonido? "bip-bip-bip-" le recordaba algo, pero que? Y donde estaba, porque no lograba ver nada y sobre todo porque no se movia? Y el sonido fastidioso seguía allí "bip bip bip" logró abrir un poco los ojos per se le cerraron de nuevo en esa fracción de segundo lo unico que vió fue el techo blanco mucha luz y en ese istante le vino a la mente el bendito sonido que la tenía al borde de la exasperación era el mismo que escuchó cuando fue a visitar al papá de Kurt en el hospital, pero como era posible, que hacía ella en el hospital? Intento abrir de nuevo los ojos pero no logró.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Estaba despertando de nuevo, el sonido seguía allí imperturbable y costante, pero esta vez molestaba menos que la anterior y empezaba a acostumbrarse, no pudo abrir los ojos aunque lo intentó, trató de tranquilizarse y aunque todo estaba oscuro se sentía despierta, incluso podía escuchar algunas voces cerca de ella, una la reconocía era la voz de Finn y otra era la de un hombre adulto, finn le preguntaba por un bebé y el hombre respondía que no había bebé, entonces Finn dijo _**– Es decir que el accidente le causó un aborto?**_- Rachel que aunque no sabía si estaba embarazada o no de todas formas lo sospechaba y antes del accidente deseaba no estar embarazada sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, había deseado tanto no tener un hijo que ahora el destino la castigaba de esa manera? Quería gritar, quería decirle a Finn que podía escucharlo, que ella estaba viva y que le pedía perdon, pero no lograba hablar no lograba siquiera abrir los ojos, pero las palabras que aquel hombre dijo a Finn en respuesta a su pregunta la tranquilizaron – _**No señor Hudson, cuando digo que no hay bebé es porque su esposa no estaba embarazada, si se sometió a alguna prueba de sangre y le han dicho que estaba esperando un hijo se han equivocado, hemos hecho todas las pruebas y su mujer no espera un hijo, lo que es una fortuna porque de haber estado embarazada probablemente hubiera tenido un aborto, ahora no se preocupe, son jóvenes y tienen tiempo para formar una familia, ahora con su permiso tengo otro pacientes que ver, volveré mas tarde. **_– Rachel volvió a quedarse dormida, escuchando lejanamente las últimas palabras del doctor.

Horas despuès abrió de nuevo los ojos, Finn estaba en un sofá en la habitación y dormia, Rachel a penas y lograba verlo por el rabo del ojo, se sentía culpable, ella no lo amaba como antes, ella amaba a Puck y ahora estaba allí en la cama de un hospital, sin recordar siquiera lo que había pasado, tenía que despertar, hablar con Finn decirle que sus vidas tomarian rumbos diferentes y que ella amaba a Puck, pero nuevamente el sueño la venció

Estaba soñando, estaba de vuelta en el salón de ensayos del Glee Club, Mr Shuester estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra y ella y todos sus compañeros atendían la nueva tarea de la semana, pero todo ocurria como si ella no stuviera realmente alli, podía escuchar a Kurt cantar pero no eentendía porque ella aunque lo intentaba lo lograba cantar junto con él. Kurt se detiene y Rachel reconoce la voz de Puck, estaba allí, no se había ido, no se había dado por vencido, ella tenía que despertarce. Era absolutamente necesario.

Quando Kurt salió de la habitación de Rachel para estar junto a Blaine y dejarle a Puck algo de privacidad, Rachel sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y cuando escuchó la viz de Puck sabía que era él, que con muchissimo amor y dulzura le decía – _**Hola mi **__**pequeña **__**jewish american princes...- **_sonrió dulcemente mientras lo decía _**– se que probablemente no me oyes, pero no me importa... **_-algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, le temblaba el labio inferior mientrás tomaba fuerzas para seguir hablando...–_**Finn me dijo que estás embarazada, felicidades..**_**.**-sorió casi llorando –_**lamento llegar tarde a decirte esto, pero lo importante ahora es decirtelo, Rachel, te amo, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, en este momento desearía poder verte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento por ti y no puedo, así que lo único que pido en mis oraciones es que tu despiertes sana y llena de vida como antes, que seas feliz con tu bebé y con Finn si lo amas...**_- cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas finalmente recorrieron sus mejillas, Puck nunca había llorado asi nisiquiera cuando Rachel se casó, había llorado escondido en el baño pero no de este modo.. – _**vine a NY pensando solo en mi y en nadie más, pero tu estas con Finn y si eres feliz con él y este bebe**_ (le acarició el vientre) _**entonces yo no tengo mucho que hacer aqui, pero si no eres feliz entonces aqui estoy para ser yo quien te haga feliz, porque te amo! **_ Puck recostó la cabeza sobre Rachel dulcmente sin hacerle daño casi sin esperanzas porque verla asi, aunque los médicos dijeran que estaba estable, no solo le dolía sino que le aterrorizaba, en realidad ahora no importaba si ella deseaba quedarse con Finn el padre de su bebé lo que importaba era que ella estuviera bien.

Rachel sintió que dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas lateralmente y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, logró acariciar la cabeza de Puck justo donde estaba su moikano y decir al mismo tiempo - _**No podías elegir mejor momento, yo también te amo**_.-


End file.
